


Gackt no Uta

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alrighty, this is basically poetry/ song mini-fics based on the characters from Kuroshitsuji that have been paired up with a song from Gackt. There is one song per character and it will remain pwp unless something occurs and I (by some freaking random act of stupendous awesomeness) end up making a plot I had no idea about (or intention of making). enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gackt no Uta

amai yume no you na kimi to sugoshita hibi wo  
ushinau koto nante nai to omotteita keredo...

'Eyes that could stain, and eyes that haunt. A voice that makes me cry even when the words are meant to be laughed at…'

Blue eyes, the color of ice, peered out into the darkness. The dawn had yet to rise and still the night remained cold. Pale fingers, long and thin, curled about the frosted sheets that lay unsullied beneath the warmth-faded body.

"Hoheo…Taralna…."

Small, wanting lips danced, the breath painting them clear. Diamonds falling liquidly, languidly. A ring waiting patiently upon the stand the same color as…

"…Rondero….Tarel…"

"kimi no hitomi ni utsutteiru no ha boku ja nai n da ne"  
utsumuku kimi ni nani mo ienakute

"Yes, your highness?"

Full lips, twisting into a smile, the only one that was still true. Here, within the bedroom darkness, a gathering cloak of unrequited bliss. Angel hair, falling and shifting as a hand reaches out to the precious words heard a thousand times.

"Claude-o…"

Words, unwaveringly sweet, calling and beckoning to the sun. Amber pools narrowing as the ocean swells that stared before them pulled relentlessly. Shadows emanated in unending sorrow, worn as the very clothes that was born of humans.

todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni  
osaekirezu ni aishitsuzuketa  
mou ichido kono ude de dakishimetai  
kimi wo zutto hanasanai kara

A bleak sun never shone brightly, calling in denied ecstasy. Still breathes as the world continued around in circles, every line repeating itself. Wants and needs melding as one, as denial and bliss fused into the enigma.

sukoshi terenagara yasashiku boku ni fureta  
komorebi ni yureru kimi ha hitonatsu no kagerou

Daydreams, roses, little blue flowers. Twilight to midnight, dust to ash, and strawberries to blood. Clapping, singing, dancing. A smile for you, the undeserved.

"I intend to make one hell of a feast out of you."

'Claude-o…perfection…'

kimi ga nokoshita nukumori ga ima mo mune wo shimetsukeru  
mou modorenai to sou iikikasete...

Within those eyes are eyes that don't belong. It's an unhealthy want, a yearning, to rip them out. It's a stain, an impurity, those were not there before. Be rid of it, destroy it and forget about it, remember these…the ones that came before.

"If I do not punish you, then Claude-o will be mad."

Three violets, maids in demon disguises. Another amethyst storm, that rains red. Still the golden moon sings perfectly in tune.

todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni  
osaekirezu ni aishitsuzuketa  
mou ichido kono basho de deaeru nara  
nido to kimi wo hanasanai kara

"There is not enough heat for me…"

Wracking sobs of delirium, pale flames that lick with cold tongues at the envious wings. Blue glass wing, crushed and gone as its mate dances within heat. The pain of turning back to normal, as if nothing happened.

sono hohoemi wo kesshite wasurenai  
koe ga kareru made kimi no na wo sakebitsuzuketa...

The same, the same, but different. Followed in black, a past painted red. Another need and another want.

todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni  
osaekirezu ni aishitsuzuketa  
mou ichido kono ude de dakishimetai  
kimi wo zutto hanasanai kara

Cold, fragmented, broken, and deceived. A brother no one remembers anymore. That manor within that village doesn't exist, does it?

Who, just who are you? Oh, yes, the one the amber vision sees. I see and you see.

"Claude-o…."

kimi wo zutto hanasanai kara

"You are Alois Trancy, our young master."

**Author's Note:**

> ~English Translation~  
> \- Even though I know that my love will never reach you, I continue to love you uncontrollably...
> 
> The days I spent with you were like a sweet dream  
> I thought that I would never lose them, but...
> 
> "I'm not the one reflected in your eyes"  
> Hanging my head low, I couldn't say anything to you
> 
> Even though I know that my love will never reach you  
> I continue to love you uncontrollably  
> I want to hold you in my arms one more  
> And never let you go again
> 
> You touched me gently, just a little shy  
> In the wavering light between the trees, you are no more than the ephemeral summer heat
> 
> Even now I hold onto the warmth that you left behind in my heart  
> Even though they warn me that the warmth will never return...
> 
> Even though I know that my love will never reach you  
> I continue to love you uncontrollably  
> If I could only meet you here once more  
> I wouldn't let you go again
> 
> I'll never forget your smile  
> I kept calling out your name until my voice ran dry...
> 
> Even though I know that my love will never reach you  
> I continue to love you uncontrollably  
> I want to hold you in my arms one more  
> And never let you go
> 
> I will never let you go


End file.
